


Walls

by bunbun28, TabisMouse



Series: The Love (the kind you clean up with the mop and bucket) Boat [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: In which Youngbae curses the paper thin walls between his and GTop's rooms.





	Walls

Day 4. It was Day 4 of a seven day cruise and the itch was driving Youngbae crazy. Every trip he tried to hold out as long as possible. When he’d first started on the ship, he’d been a maniac, sneaking away any chance he could to jerk it to the stash of videos and pics he’d saved of Hyorin on to his phone. 

That had worked for about the first six months - until the terrible weekend he’d made it home and literally spent hours in bed with her, unable to even imagine an orgasm much less have one. Apparently it was possible to break a cock. Not literally, but a panicked Google search had informed him that death grip was a thing.

Two months of white knuckling through the agony of sexual frustration had sufficiently sensitized his dick enough to prevent a repeat of that weekend. He had an amazing girlfriend. She had patiently waited out the embarrassing situation without any hint of judgment or irritation. 

Secretly, he suspected Hyorin had enjoyed having a few months of their sexcapades being all about her. Youngbae didn’t mind. They’d made it through, strong as always. They always did. 

But in an attempt to never get to that point again, he made every effort to hold out for as long as possible. Four days was pretty good, considering his job was Lifeguard on board a cruise ship. So many women, half naked and wet. Four days was near herculean. (The two months nofap had been down right godlike)

It had been a brunette that did him in. It usually was. A cute, petite brunette with nothing but a couple strings and pasties preventing full nudity. He could have held off but then she’d decided to start oiling himself. He’d nearly bitten through his cheek holding out for the end of his shift. 

Speed walking, he wove through the decks giving curt nods to smiling coworkers and a narrowed glare at Seungri’s knowing smirk. He didn’t have time to school Seungri but he’d let him have it later. 

He made it down the the rooms for the crew and opened the door to his cabin, stripping before it could click fully closed behind him. He removed everything but a pair of skin tight white boxer briefs, those were about to prove useful. Youngbae threw himself onto his bed and pulled up his phone, opening up the gallery of photos Hyorin had saved on there before he left. Instead of looking at them, however, he shut off the phone and laid it on the bed beside him. He would hold out as long as possible before using it. This was erotic self-pleasure honed to an art.

He started with the memory of Hyorin’s mouth, bright red and full. He bit at his own lips in memory of her teeth nipping at him. Hyorin’s kisses were always intoxicating, soul devouring affairs. She could play coy but behind a closed door she was ravenous. Youngbae bit at his tongue; she always sucked it into her mouth to lave it with hers, as if it were his cock in need of sucking.

Legs shifting restlessly over the sheets, Youngbae dropped a hand to his fully engorged cock. He longed to stroke it but he wouldn’t, not just yet. Instead he readjusted, pointing it up along his body then trapping it under the snug press of his briefs. 

Youngbae took a moment to appreciate the bulge, the stark profile line of his fully erect cock sheathed in white cotton. A finger traced down the underside of his shaft, unbidden, and he groaned. 

“Fuck,” he cursed himself and forced his hands to the edges of the bed, to grip them tight. His hips thrust up into empty air, the tight constricting press of his underwear tantalizing his cock. The image of Hyorin’s mouth moving from his mouth to his cock was his reward.  _ Fuuuuuck _ , his mind wailed as his memory provided lush and vivid recollections of the feel of her cheeks hollowed out over his shaft, her tongue stroking the underside of his head, her lips stretched tight around his base. He focused on the feel of her throat closing around his head and remembered how the last time they’d been together she had done just that, deepthroated him for a long moment before pulling off completely with a loud pop. 

She’d blown his mind after that, tantalizing him instead of just more sucking and tonguing. With a hand at the base of his shaft she’d dragged his leaking head over her lower lip, mixing his precum with her spit. She had pulled back to lick at her lips and hummed at the savory taste of the two of them together. 

He’d been unable to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her, tasting them both on her tongue. Fuck, that had been so good. 

Youngbae had had enough. He let go of the bed and stopped his frantic humping into the air. Grabbing his cock and giving it a good stroke wasn’t allowed just yet. Instead he palmed himself, pressing his spread-open hand over its full length and rocking down against his shaft. 

Sometimes, just this was enough; the constant pressure and stroking through the tight shorts. He let himself thrust up into his hand.

Youngbae had fucked her so hard that day. His mind drifted to the memory of her round breasts bouncing with every one of his thrusts. His palm grew wet with the leaking from his head. It spread over his stomach.

“That’s it,” he groaned and slipped his hand under the band of his briefs to grip himself tight. His other hand grabbed for his phone and he swiped it on. The first pic of Hyorin appeared. It was her in a blue sundress, a v-neck nearly down to her navel. There was a swell of her breast exposed and a pert nipple hard against sheer fabric. Her face was smooth save for a sly smile and a slender finger pressed against her lower lip. Youngbae’s hand moved rapidly, spikes of pleasure rolling through him. 

There was a crash of the door next door. “Oh, yeah, fuck yeah, Seunghyun,” Jiyong’s voice rang out loud and clear through the paper thin walls of their cabins. Youngbae’s hand froze on his cock.

“No,” he groaned. There was a ruffle and the idiots next door slammed into the wall beside his bed. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that his bed was right next to their shared wall. Seunghyun groaned and he heard Jiyong’s answering giggle. “No, please,” Youngbae begged. Youngbae scooched to the farthest edge of his bed. His cock pulsed in his hand, still rock solid and his balls ached for release. 

It had been days, an eternity. He was doing this. Youngbae repositioned his phone and swiped to the next photo. The dress had shifted aside just enough to expose the dark edge of her nipple. Stroking resumed as Youngbae remembered the taste of that little strip of skin. His cock jerked in pleasure. He could feel his veins pulsing with his rushing blood. 

“Oh, fuck just like that, Ji,” Seunghyun’s voice crashed into Youngbae’s memories. 

“Fucking hell,” Youngbae cursed and stroked himself harder and swiped for the next picture. 

“You like that, hyung?” Jiyong said. Youngbae’s eyes bored into the image of Hyorin, one breast completely exposed, one finger tracing the profile of its erect nipple. Only the bottom of her face showed, red lips swollen and pressed full together. 

_ Focus on Hyorin,  _ he told himself.  _ Remember her hands in my hair, the way her legs feel squeezing me tight so she can press her pussy against me while I suck on those nipples. _

“Fuck, Jiyong, your mouth is so hot, you look like such a little slut down there, yeah, babe, suck it, take it all on. You like taking all of me?” There was a choking sound on the other end of the wall followed by a shuffle. “I’m going to fuck that hot little mouth. Gonna fuck that throat raw.” Seunghyun’s voice shifted and Youngbae couldn’t help himself, his mind spun to figure out what they were doing. 

“No, stop,” Youngbae whispered to himself and focused on the next picture. The dress had slipped to Hyorin’s hips and her petite hands splayed across each breast, not quite hiding each. Both her nipples taut nubs peaking through her fingers. 

Seunghyun’s groans grew louder. He had to be facing the wall but that meant Jiyong- There was a rhythmic thumping on the wall and the sound of choking. “You like that?” Seunghyun crooned. 

Youngbae realized he must be literally fucking Jiyong’s head against the wall. The image of Jiyong pinned to a wall, swallowing Seunghyun’s cock as it slid past his spread lips sealed itself in Youngbae’s mind. He could feel his orgasm just out of reach. He stroked faster. 

Youngbae’s eyes began to burn as he glared at his phone. The next image. He needed the next image. The dress was gone, only pink lace and satin hid all of Hyorin from him. The dark stain of her panties were evidence of her arousal. Youngbae tried to remember the way she smelled when she was ready for him. 

The muffled thumps came faster and he could hear the low keen of Jiyong’s whine. 

“I love you like this, Ji, so needy, and messy.” Seunghyun’s voice was tender, awed. Something in Youngbae’s heart twisted and he closed his eyes tight. 

His hand refused to stop and his eyes burned. “Hyorin.” He whispered her name, turned it into a chant but his brain had disconnected. 

“Come here,” Seunghyun said and he could hear Jiyong sliding up the wall. Their kiss was sloppy and wet. Youngbae heard every groan and whimper. “You’re mouth is a mess,” Seunghyun growled. “You taste like me. I like that, give me more.” They kissed again. 

Subconsciously, Youngbae’s breathing matched their rough panting. He opened bleary eyes and turned his phone back on, desperately needing another photo as his hand refused to stop. Precum had slicked his head and his foreskin was gliding easily with every stroke. The pulsing of his cock was an oppressive need. There was no stopping. 

Hyorin was naked, legs smooth and toned, thighs pressed together and the dark patch between them enticing. Her hands were crossed over her torso, pressing her petite tits together, nipples staring him down and her eyes - her eyes looked up at him, dark and hungry. He swiped needing more.

“You’re always so tight,” Seunghyun groaned. “How are you so tight?”

“Make me loose, hyung,” Jiyong begged. “Fuck me til I’m dripping and gaping. Destroy my ass with your cock, fuck you’re so big, so thick, fuckfuckfuck.” Jiyongs body was slamming into the wall, punctuating each of Seunghyun’s thrusts. Youngbae matched their pace and swiped the phone.

The tips of Hyorin’s fingers had disappeared between her legs. There were wet sucking sounds on the other side of the wall coinciding perfect time with every loud thrust. A slap resounded and Jiyong screamed. “Again, again, hyung.” Seunghyun complied with another slap and Youngbae jerked, skin over-sensitive against the sheets. 

His grip tightened and he felt it, the spiking pressure that drew his balls up tight. The next picture had Hyorin’s thighs spread, the shot looked down her perfectly flat stomach. A hand arched over the short-trimmed hair, two fingers pressed just above where he knew her clit was. 

“You want me to come?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Please-” 

“Beg, Jiyong, beg me for it.” 

“Please come in me, fill me up, make me wet and sloppy with it, please, I need it, I want it. I want to be your little slut, destroyed for you, fuck hit that, there-” 

“Come first, Jiyong,” Seunghyun commanded. 

Youngbae could hear their bodies slapping together. Their rhythm was too fast to sustain long. They were close. 

“Come, beautiful, cover my chest in it,” Seunghyun commanded.

The image that brought rocked Youngbae up, arching over the bed to press his cock up through the circle of his fist. 

“Right there, hyung,” Jiyong said. His voice was a high pitched whine. Youngbae had never heard it before. His whimpers were piercing as Seunghyun fucked into him again and again. The knocking on the wall between them was incessant. 

“Daddy, daddy please, I’m gonna come,” Jiyong said and Youngbae came, cock jerking in his hand. 

“Fuck,” he cursed. He usually tried to be neat but it went everywhere, staining his sheets, his chest, splattering onto the edge of his phone. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he said again and kept stroking. There was so much. He came until there was nothing but a few drops spilling down his shaft. 

He dropped a hand to the base of his shaft, cock still hard. Hyorin loved this, his ‘superpower’ she called it. Youngbae gripped his shaft and began slowly pumping. It almost hurt, he was hypersensitive but the hurt felt good.

“You’re so beautiful,” Seunghyun said. They were  _ still  _ going. Youngbae stroked himself slowly as he listened to them. “I love you like this.  _ This  _ is the most beautiful Jiyong.”

“Shut up and come, hyung,” Jiyong said and he laughed.

“Does it hurt?” Seunghyun asked. 

“No, just please,” Jiyong said.

“Stay like that,” Seunghyun said. “Just like that” 

Youngbae kept stroking. Hyorin loved that he stayed hard. She’d always try to get another orgasm or two after him. The pleasure of his orgasm plateaued into a warm buzz, enveloping. He wouldn’t come again but it felt like a constant orgasm as he stroked. 

“Love you, love you,” Seunghyun chanted. Youngbae’s heart ached. 

“Come,come.” Jiyong begged. Seunghyun groaned, low and drawn out. Youngbae’s breath hitched at the sound. His cock gave a throbbing pulse and the a small bit of come leaked out. Yougbae curled around himself. “Yes.” Jiyong’s voice was triumphant. “I love you.”  

“I love you too,” Seunghyun replied.

“Love you, too, Bae!” Jiyong shouted through the wall. 

Youngbae jerked up out of bed. “What the fuck!?” He shouted at them. “You assholes!” Embarrassment stained his cheeks. “You did this on purpose!”

“It was hot wasn’t it?” Jiyong asked. “You’re so noisy, Bae”

Affronted, Youngbae scoffed. He was  _ not _ noisy. Seunghyun laughed and their voices disappeared. A minute later Youngbae heard their shower. 

“Assholes,” Youngbae said, throwing himself out of bed.  The nerve of the two voyeuristic,  _ assholes _ . Incensed, he stormed into his shower and yelped at the cold water. It heated up quick though, stinging and warm on his skin. He groaned as he stretched into it. He felt loose and good. 

“Screw those guys,” Youngbae said.  _ But it  _ was  _ hot _ . Youngbae scrubbed at his traitorous brain.  _ You know that was good. _ “They’re still jerks, though.”

He didn’t take long and he thanked the designers of the ship that at least his shower backed up to Seungri’s instead of the two sex-fiends next door. Stepping out to towel off, Youngbae cursed at his friends. The jerks deserved to be ignored for a couple of days. 

“Argh,” he growled. He’d been a bit too vigorous with the towel and his skin was a raw pink. 

The ship phone on his nightstand was blinking with a message when Youngbae got out of the shower. He picked it up and Seunghyun’s voice came on the line. “Sorry Bae, we thought it was a good idea. But we’re also stupid.”

Youngbae rolled his eyes as, frustratingly, his anger evaporated. He sighed.  _ Price you pay for these living quarters _ , he said to himself, giving them all an out. He stripped his sheets off his bed and laid on the bare mattress. It  _ had  _ been pretty hot. 


End file.
